Lai Tam
Category:Lai Tam Style Notes: The ST prefers anything that would be represented with dots to be a numeral spelling out how many are in a given category. Instead of putting three asterisks or whatever next to your Strength, you would put the numeral “3” beside Strength. Note that text inside the Headings Markup will appear in the contents box as a link to that section. Text that should not appear inside the headings markup should appear on the line below the headings markup. (The number of nested headings markup characters, the equals sign, indicates the sub-heading and sub-sub-heading status, ad nauseum.) This sheet has been prepared with the Solar Exalts in mind, as Solars are the default Exalt type for game-play. It is advisable to make the Name tag into a link to your character's category as well. Basic Information Lai Tam Concept: Master and Commander of the Queen's Train Player ShadowDragon8685 Contact Info AIM ShadowDragon8685 Email ShadowDragon8685@gmail.com Motivation: To unite and rebuild Creation Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Dawn Age: 22 Anima: Scenes of construction History In the middle of the first age, a Dawn Exalted by the name of Chun Wane. This hero Exalted in the city of Ondar Shambal, and was a lesser-known friend of the legendary queen Tenrae, who found him to be amusing, charming company. Early in his Exaltation, wielding a pair of Plasma Tongue Repeaters, he found his lack of range to be a problem when fighting a beast which swept in to attack and was quickly out of the range of the flame gout. Angrily, he stuffed a pebble in the barrel of the weapon and fired, causing the pebble to fly very far and strike the beast with great vengeance in the eye, slaying it. Being a great friend to a Twilight, Chun Wane naturally knew his way around the workshop, and quickly invented firearms, the technology spreading like wildfire along the rail-roads emanating south from Ondar Shambal. In time, they would dominate the world of weapons utterly, save for the holdouts of melee amongst the Exalted and a rare few heroes, though the technology to manufacture the most advanced ones has long been lost to Creation - some say, with 'help' from 'above'. During the Usurpation, Chun Wane was neither in Meru, nor Ondar Shambal at the time. He realized his number was up - more pragmatic, or perhaps simply more paranoid, than most of the Solar Exalted, he quickly set about hiding everything of value, including his friend's most prized artifact, the the Queen's Train, and hurried to meet his fate once he had secured everything of value he could from the eyes of the Terrestrial Exalted - and more importantly, their Sidereal masters. He returned to Ondar Shambal, where the three survivors of the hit squad that had killed his friends were searching for him, quickly slew them, and went to a Yu-Shan Gate, fully intending to march into Heaven and begin executing Sidereals. However, as an early Dawn had already managed to penetrate Heaven, the Sidereals were taking no chances, and had armies stationed at all of the gates. Facing impossible odds, he grinned, threw off his cloak, put his hands on the pearl-handled pistols he was wearing, and resolved to take as large an honor guard with him to Lethe as possible. He took a very large honor guard, indeed. In the Second Age, a young woman by the name of Lai Tam was a young scion of a budding family of North-Eastern would-be industrialists. Daughter of a genius father and a sharp-minded mother with a ruthless approach to business, her family were the main competition to House Ragara's rail-road transportation network. Her mother's business acumen accrued finances and got new track laid, and her father was a genius tinkering with the old, worn-down locomotives, learning to fabricate new parts for them and having foundaries constructed with the hopes of actually manufacturing more. Lai, on the other hand, while possessing some of her father's smarts, and a rudimentary understanding of her mother's business designs, was more interested in driving the locomotives themselves. While normally nobody sane would trust the overall operation and command of an ancient piece of nigh-irreplacable hardware to a woman under the age of forty, she was, after all, the boss's daughter. And her life would be destroyed as she knew it one day. House Ragara, stymied and furious at her family's repeated refusals to sell out or be adopted into the family, hired bandits to destroy them. Their operations were hit sequentially, their holdings destroyed, her parents killed. Lai didn't know this, because as it was happening, she was undertaking a long-haul passenger transport when the hatchet-men arrived for her last branch of her parents' operation. A sizable force of desperados is always a bad thing for a person to encounter. A sizable force of desperados with a core anchor of OutCastes is another. Lai put the hammer down to try and outrun their horses, but couldn't evade the Lost Eggs leading them, who boarded the train from the rear, intent on slaughter and mayhem. Any reasonable mortal would have tried to get away. Lai Tam knew it was impossible, but refused to go down without a fight. She wrapped on the pistol belt of the fireman, who had been shot by the bandits and was bleeding out, grabbed the shotgun and short sword from the side of the locomotive's cab, and said, "Looks like all that time shooting cans is going to pay off today." A ferocious battle upon the train ensued, with passengers attempting to fight the Terrestrials, but they were little match. Lai had better luck using her intimate knowledge of her machine against the Terrestrials, seperating most of them from the battle by having climbed outside the train and seperated the rear of the consist from the front, leaving them behind while they were busy searching for hidden people in a baggage car. In the end, she was forced to confront the Terrestrial's leader in a gun duel atop the first passenger car on the train. Both drew a pistol, but somehow Lai got in the first shot, and evaded the return fire. Surrounded by gold, she was a fearsome sight, at which the OutCaste yelled "Anathema!" and tried to get away by leaping into the locomotive and bringing the train to a screeching halt. Turning to confront the man she blamed for the carnage, the newly-born Solar Exalt flowed around his bullets as he tried to fight her off. Grinning, she said, "My turn." Then the rear of the train, out of control, slammed into the front. Wood splintered and metal shattered, sending cars catapulting forward. Throwing herself away, she fired at the Terrestrial, and the last two bullets she had hit like cannonfire, rupturing the boiler and causing enough of an explosion to level the forest for a hundred yards, stripping the leaves for another mile. Finding herself the lone survivor, miraculously unscathed, Lai stepped through the wreckage and the blood, trembling, her vision fading, as it does when one is close to fainting - except she didn't fade to black, she faded to gold, and in that golden pane, she recieved a vision. Creation, beset by all it's foes, foes unimaginable, foes she could not then and still cannot describe; anchored by the golden heroes, interconnected by roads of rail, fighting back with essence and industry. And a man, standing tall, wearing a brown cloak and a wide-brimmed hat with a golden sunburst on the front, flicking a sprig of hay from his mouth, he picked up a bizzare long-gun, a weapon unlike any she had ever seen before - a long rifle, but with a grip like a pistol, and a cylinder to match at the rear. He dropped it on the ground before her, unwrapped the gun-belt from his own waist, coiling it and holding it out to her. "Your time has come. You'd better make me proud, kid." She reached for the gun-belt, and it vanished as she touched it - but she knew where it was, and it was near-by. She started walking. Appearance and Personality An attractive young woman with straight black hair, Lai Tam has pale skin and an angular, expressive face, with bright blue eyes. She is tall for a woman, standing five foot, ten inches tall, and typically can be found wearing something less than practical, but more than completely impractical; she is fond of wearing something girlish, overlaid with rough and ready devices like heavy hats and gun-belts. Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary) (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Strength 3 Dexterity 5 Stamina 3 Social (Tertiary) (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 2 Appearance 3 Mental (Secondary) (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Perception 3 Intelligence 3 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery 5 Martial Arts 1 Melee ' '''Thrown ' 'War ' ZENITH Integrity 1 Performance '''Presence 3 Resistance Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Elemental) 3 Craft (Magitech) ''' Investigation Lore 3 Medicine Occult NIGHT '''Athletics 3 Awareness 3 Dodge 5 Larceny Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 2 Ride 3 Sail 4 Socialize Languages Please keep track of the languages you know here. Specialization in Linguistics adds an area of a language that you can pass for a native as. (Ex: You're not a native speaker of High Realm, you take a dot of Linguistics and learn High Realm, and you then take a Specialization in High Realm and choose to sound as if you're a native from the Imperial City, you would write High Realm (Imperial City). If you're from the Isle, but not any particular important city, you would write High Realm (The Blessed Isle), and so forth and so on. When in doubt, ask the ST.) Native Language: Skytongue Language 1 Rivertongue Language 2 Low Realm Language 3 Old Realm Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds This should be a short list of the Backgrounds you spent points on; it should track what type of expense is paid; Background points, Bonus Points, and Experience Points. (A Background Point costs precisely 3 EXP.) Artifacts This should be the full list of your artifacts, if any, and you may include the artifact's full write-up. Artifacts are very major, and should have their own sub-heading entries. Artifacts should also link to their pages in Category:Panoply using In-Wiki Link markup. *Lawgiver & Order *The Gunslinger's Belt *W&W no. 1 Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Forgotten Flame Under the Ice Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) General Charms Archery Charms Si vis pacem, para bellum (If you wish for peace, prepare for war) -Publius Flavius Vegetius Renatus, Roman military writer (Attributed) *First Archery Excellency / 1m per die / Exalted 182 **Trance of Unhesitating Speed / 2 or 4m per attack / Exalted 187 ***Gunslinger's Precise Poise / 5m per scene / Mirror (Elegant Execution Style, Abyssals 123; see below) **There Is No Wind / 3 or 5m per attack / Exalted 187 *** Accuracy Without Distance / 1m +1wp / Exalted 187 *Essence Arrow Attack / 2 or 3m / Exalted 188 / Firey Arrow Attack, Dazzling Flare, Righteous Judgement Arrow **Phantom Arrow Technique / --(1m per attack) / Exalted 189 Dodge Charms How did you avoid getting hurt this time? Dodge Charms. Is that your answer to everything? Because it is the answer to everything! -Ragara Marena and The Most Secret and Sorrowful... on the utility of Dodge Charms *Second Dodge Excellency *Reflex Sidestep Technique *Shadow Over Water **Seven Shadow Evasion Integrity Charms This is your story -Auron, on the start of Tidus' Story *Integrity-Protecting Prana Sail You would make a ship sail against the winds and currents by lighting a bon-fire under her deck? I have no time for such nonsense. - Napoleon Bonaparte, on Robert Fulton's Steamship *Roof-Striding Conductor Combos Dodging the Sniper's Shot Are you saying I can... Dodge bullets? No. I'm saying that when you're the One, you won't have to. -Neo and the Oracle on the nature of being The One Combo contains: *Reflex Sidestep Technique *Seven Shadow Evasion :This is my typical, paranoid, Surprise-Defeating Perfect Defense combination. Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Gunslinger's Precise Poise *Cost: 5m; Mins: Archery 5, Essence 3; Type: Simple (Speed 4) *Keywords: Combo-OK, Mirror (Elegant Executioner Stance) *Duration: One Scene *Prerequisite Charms: Trance of Unhesitating Speed Just as honorable warriors with swords often wage honorable duels beginning with both men having swords sheathed and ending with one man's torso sliding from his waist, a Gunslinger often finds himself staring down the barrel of his opponent's pistol, and the difference between life and death is who draws and fires first - and most accurately. Despite how things might seem, the aim of most men will waver far more only a handful of paces from his enemy than if firing from across a city street. Not so for the Lawgivers. She invokes Gunslinger's Precise Poise, draws and fires with one fluid motion. Upon invoking this Charm, she may draw and load any Archery weapon(s) she has available to her; knocking an arrow, pulling back the string on a crossbow, or simply finding her pistols fully-loaded. For the rest of the Charm's duration, every Archery attack she mades at or below five yards' distance counts double it's bonus successes when determining raw damage. Roof-Striding Conductor *Cost: 3m; Mins: Sail 2, Essence 1; Type: Reflexive (Step 1 or 2) *Keywords: Combo-OK, Social, War, Retexture (Salty Dog Method) *Duration: One Scene *Prerequisite Charms: None This Charm enhances the Lawgiver's activities aboard large trains and other mammoth moving vehicles, from staying steady despite horrible rails to performing negotiations in the grand dining room in the president's car. This Charm removes up to the character's Essence in external penalties from appropriate battle, social, dramatic and military actions. This includes both penalties directly related to the environment, such as driving through a tunnel and the rolling motion of the cars, and unrelated penalties such as an enemy's DV or MDV. :As a retexture of an existing Charm, this Charm just exists to give some new flavor to the setting. It functions identically to Salty Dog Method; and Salty Dog Method functions identically to it. A Sailor using the latter can invoke Salty Dog Method to become at home on the railroad just as readily as a rail-man can invoke Roof-Striding Conductor to be at home on the high seas. Spells List any spells your character may have here, arranged by Circle and listed in the same style as Charms. If you don't plan to take any spells on the character, you may delete this section. Terrestrial Circle Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Lawgiver Oricalcum Heavy Revolver, companion of Order. *Can be dual-wielded and fired with Order without penalty. *Every shot behaves as if it were a Tracer round. *Special attack mode: When wielded with both hands and charged with 4 motes of essence, count bonus successes twice for adding to damage, and if even one health level of damage is inflicted, all of target's actions have a penalty of +1 speed for the remainder of the scene, cumulative to +3. Order Oricalcum Standard Revolver *Sister of Lawgiver, can be dual-wielded and fired without penalty *When attuned, owner's Anima Banner Effect is replaced with that of a Dawn caste. *Effective Essence raised by 1 for purposes of Anima Banner Effect. *Targets who fail their Valor rolls acknowledge the Solar bearer of Order as a rightful Lawgiver instead of fleeing, and gain an Intimacy to that effect. (This is considered UMI and may be resisted as such by exceptional beings such as Immaculate Monks, who have a very strong reason to not acknowledge the Solar Exalted. *The attuned owner may see through the barrel at all times, with whatever means of visual acuity they may bring to bear. This imposes no penalty whatsoever. *Order is triggered by mental command instead of physical trigger; may be fired even when not in owner's hand. The Gunslinger's Belt *1 Hearthstone Slot *+4 bonus successes on Join Battle rolls *If owner has more successes than everyone else, owner goes first, even if they have to act on Tic -1 to do so **If facing off against opposing act-first effects, owner receives a +4 bonus on opposed Essence roll-off. *Holstered or sheathed weapons may be drawn reflexively Vital Information Willpower Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 5/5 (primary) Conviction 3/3 Temperance 2/2 Valor 5/5 Limit 0/10 Please indicate your Limit as a numerical value, opposed to 10. (IE, if you had two points of Limit, you would write 2/10). Virtue Flaw: Industrious Heart of the People's Champion The Lawgiver loathes to see a people stagnating in squalor while their lords indulge their every vice. She despises seeing a people held back by predatory elements of society, and grows angry at seeing a people in the choking vice-grip of conservative thought. When Lai Tam finds a people who are being oppressed by a lord who siphons their work for his own ends - whether a land-owner holding serfs in near-bondage, a slave-owner holding slaves in literal bondage, a nobility which unduely taxes the populace in proportion to the level of civil services provided, she must do something. When she finds a people's resourcefulness and industry being sapped by the predatory actions of criminals and outlaws, she must do something, and when she meets a people in the vicegrip of conservative thought, prohibiting innovation and advancement because it is not the way things have always been done, she must do something about it. If she chooses not to do something, Lai Tam gains a point of limit. If she tries (and fails,) she does not. =Limit Break = When in Limit Break, Lai Tam must immediately go to champion a cause she knows of in the appropriate vein. If she has a relevant intimacy, she may prioritize that cause over others, but if she has not (or it is not nearby,) she will choose the nearest she knows of. If there are none nearby, she will actively seek such a cause. She must do her utmost to champion the appropriate cause - to acquire land and distribute it to the peasantry who worked it as the new land-owners, cooperatively growing for their own profit and not the land-owners, to free those held in bondage by any means nessessary, to displace and dispossess an undeserving, using nobility or elected corrupt government. She must attempt to stamp out the predatory criminal elements by any means nessessary, and to affect social change in a society gripped by conservatism. This state of intensity does not preclude self-defense. She does not drop combat in the middle if she is made to Limit Break by an effect in combat, and she will not hesitate to defend herself. She will, however, drop any currently-engaged in quest which does not meet the criteron (if it does, then she has lucked out and may simply persist in her current endeavors, with newfound determination,) to run off to champion the appropriate cause. This state lasts for a number of weeks equal to her Essence score, or until she has allieviated the problems, or failed utterly. *Partial Control: When Partially Controlling this limit break, Lai Tam is not beyond reason. If her current endeavors are a matter of life or death, she will not put them on hold to go and champion her chosen cause; she need not stop fleeing the Wyld Hunt, for example, or rushing to save someone. If she can rationalize her current quest as being more important to the big picture than immeidately rushing to take on the direct source of the problem, she may continue. However, once she has run out of excuses, once the life or death crisis are resolved, she must return to aid her chosen cause (or the nearest worthy cause; or begin seeking such a cause.) This effect lasts for a number of months equal to her Essence score, or until she has succeeded in allieviating the problem, or failed utterly. Combat Statistics Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Parry DV 5(6) Dodge DV 7 Dodge DV is (Dexterity (5) + Dodge (5) + Essence (3) if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV 3 Parry is rated as (Dexterity (5) + Ability (0) + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 7 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower (10) + Integrity (1) + Pertinent Specialty + Essence (3))/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation (Cha/Man 2) + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence (Presence 3), plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 3 Lethal Soak 0 Aggravated Soak 0 Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. *Personal 19/19 *Peripheral 29/46 *Committed 17 (Peripheral) **Lawgiver (4) **Order (4) **The Gunslinger's Belt (3) **W&W #1 (6) Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure *Lawgiver (3) *Order (3) *The Gunslinger's Belt (1) Experience Point Expenditure 87/97 *The Gunslinger's Belt (6) *W&W #1 (12) *Forgotten Flame Under the Ice (15) *Essence Arrow Attack (8) **Both extra options (2) *Phantom Arrow Technique (8) *Roof-Striding Conductor (8) *Resources 2 (6) *Integrity 1 (3) *Dodging The Sniper's Shot (7) *Conviction 2 (3) *Conviction 3 (6) *Temperance 2 (3) Various OOC Notes